Heretofore in jewelry-making, precious stones, such as diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, etc., have been mounted on a base or setting by means of claws projecting inwardly over the contour edge of the cut stone. Such setting claws require very delicate workmanship and the form which an article of jewelry may take is sometimes limited by the setting used as well as by the number of claws needed. Also in known settings, the lower portion of the stone is not exposed to light and its brilliance does not therefore attain its maximum potential.